Cullen Moments
by CarsmeCarlislexEsme
Summary: I tought of random little one-shots. I thought I'd write them down. The Cullens are all humans too, cause most of my stories wouldn't work if they were vampires. The characters might be a little OC in some chapters.
1. Thank God For Jasper

Jaspers POV

We were all going out for dinner...all of us except Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle had been at the hospital all week. Most of his co-workers came down with the stomach flu. Carlisle had been taking extra shifts so the other doctors would not infect other patents.

Poor Esme was home alone with us. I could tell that with out his presence she just did not feel complete. She was rather depressed. When Carlisle finally returned from his week long shift Esme was ecstatic. They both knew they needed time together. That's when my siblings and I decided to go out for an evening. We all figured they needed time to catch up and talk. They deserved that time to be with each other.

We were all just about to leave when Alice realized she had forgotten her purse. Being the husband I am I went in to the house to retrieve it for her. She said she had left it in the kitchen. I walked in to the house through the front door and made my way to the kitchen. However, before I went in I noticed Carlisle and Esme kissing, not just a peck but a passionate make out kiss.

It was a very scaring mental picture. Esme even had one leg wrapped around Carlisle's waist. I decided to wait one more minute to see if thing stopped, before I decided to walk in to the kitchen. I was just about to go back in, when I heard the voice. "Whoa!!!!! Get a room." It was Emmett, he could make any situation awkward.

I walked in to find Esme still sitting on the counter. She now had her head in her hands and looked as if she was going to cry or die of embarrassment. Carlisle was wide eyed and staring at Emmett and Edward and then at me.

"Wow" Emmett spouted off "If this is what you do when were gone. I don't think we can trust you." Emmett was just making this situation worse and Edward was not helping by adding extra laughter. Then Rosalie came running up screaming.

"Who's NACKED Who's NAKED" She chanted "Who's NACKED in the kitchen?" Then I heard Alice's voice. "WAIT ROSE WHAT IF IT'S DAD? DO YOU KNOW HOW AWKWARD THAT WOULD BE!!!!!!!!! Carlisle's face turned a bright shade of crimson. Smooth Alice smooth I thought to myself.

Soon the girls joined us in the kitchen. I could tell that Esme and Carlisle were truly embarrassed. I could just see it. I felt so horrible because I knew that they felt horrible. My brothers, my sister and even my Alice were laughing.

"HEY Stop!" I yelled which was completely unlike me "We just interrupted a very private moment between them and making jokes isn't helping. I know Emmett, you and Rose have a different definition of private but I think Esme and Carlisle's definition differs slightly. I mean we could walk in to the room naked and you wouldn't notice." Emmett and Rose look at me as if I had reveled some deep dark secret.

"And Edward you and Bella are just so gross sometimes. You know with your perverted smiles and such. It really grosses me out!!!" Edward then looked at me. He was pissed.

"I mean sometimes Alice and I can get a little raunchy, however we try to remain as private as possible." Alice then shot me a death glare. I was dead meat. But I had to say it I had to defend my parents.

"I mean, come on guys, we get these moments when ever we please. But, Carlisle and Esme like to keep things private. So that this event, that just happened, would never happen. However, it did and we are standing here laughing at them because they wanted to have a moment to themselves. They don't get moments like these as often as we do. Half the time dad is at work, the other half we're here. So every once in a while they get a private moment like this. So come on guys lets leave so they can be private."

I pushed them all out the door and I grabbed Alice's purse. We decided to eat our dinner slowly not wanting to interrupt more than we had. The family had now formed some Jasper hate club or something. Our table was silent. Soon we talked about random events. Trying hard not to remember what was going on at our house right now.

However, when we got home Carlisle was sitting in his pajamas watching TV and Esme, in her robe, was in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea. I was a little disappointed knowing that what ever they had planned didn't happen. I walked in to the kitchen to grab bottled water when Esme without looking up whispered 'thank you'. I knew then that they did get their moment a special moment.

Esme then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She cuddled up next to Carlisle on the couch. He put an arm around her and gently kissed the top of her head. Then she laid her head down on his shoulder. It was a sweet moment.

I knew that the air in the house tomorrow would be different. Mom would be happy because dad was back. Dad would be happy because he was home with mom. I smiled knowing that one moment…well two moments I guess, could change the whole mood of the house. I believe that Esme and Carlisle do live each moment to the fullest, each one is special. I was glad things would be back to normal.


	2. The Moods of music

Edward's POV

We were all at another one of dad's hospital charity events. Some winter ball or something. Stupid Charity!!! I hated being dragged to these awful parties. They are so boring. Thank God I had Bella with me this time though. However, I did feel bad dragging her to this event. All we could really do was dance. Bella can't dance…or so she says. Plus the music in my opinion was not danceable music. Then I looked over towards my family.

Alice was wearing a black dress with turquoise polka dots. She was a graceful dancer. Jasper on the other hand danced like well…..a wet noodle with two left feet and two right shoes. Maybe it had to do something with their height difference. However he did look quite good in the tux that Alice picked out. His turquoise tie matched well with her dress.

Then I looked at Emmett and Rosalie. Rose was clad in a bright scarlet dress the back had ruffles and she looked quite pretty. Emmett looked like a bodyguard. Their Dancing wasn't much better. Emmett dances like a robot and Rosalie…..don't get me wrong I love my sister….sometimes…..however she can't dance. She has no rhythm hat so ever.

Finally my eyes fell upon Esme and Carlisle. Carlisle really did look like a movie star in his tux and Esme look beautiful. The light green dress Alice and Rose picked out looked amazing on mom. I think that they are the only couple in our family who could dance. Dad and mom were the only ones dancing. They were at ease, these were there moment together. Just then my thoughts were interrupted.

"This music sucks." Emmett yelled at me.

"Well what can you do about it?"

"I've just hatched an idea." Then he smiled that scary smile meaning Emmett had a plan. He left the banquet hall.

Then he walked back in carrying a two very large black speakers and a laptop. I watched him set it up in the corner and then plug them in. I swallowed hard trying to imagine what might happen. Then the worst happened.

"YO, YO, YO Doctors Nurses and my fellow Americans Big Bad Emmett's in the house!!!!!

Then I looked over at my father who was completely mortified. My mother clung tightly to his side.

"I'd like to restart this boring evening by one of my absolute favorite pass times….KARAOKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Emmett boomed "Who's first……come on any one…..please……don't be shy…..it's really fun!!!!!!

Then I heard a voice from behind me. "I'll sing Emmett." It was Alice. Alice was always up for karaoke. Then Alice got up on stage and whispered her song choice in to Emmett's ear. She began to sing…..

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Yeah you, PMS _

_Like a bitch _

_I would know _

_And you always think _

_Always speak _

_Cryptically_

_I should know _

_That you're no good for me _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no _

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_We used to be _

_Just like twins _

_So in sync _

_The same energy _

_Now's a dead battery _

_Used to laugh bout nothing _

_Now you're plain boring _

_I should know that _

_you're not gonna change _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, You don't really want to stay, no _

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_Someone call the doctor _

**Then she pointed at Carlisle making him blush**

_Got a case of a love bi-polar _

_Stuck on a roller coaster _

_Can't get off this ride _

_You change your mind _

_Like a girl changes clothes _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

_You're wrong when it's right _

_It's black and it's white _

_We fight, we break up _

_We kiss, we make up_

_You, you don't really want to stay, no _

_You, but you don't really want to go-o _

_You're hot then you're cold _

_You're yes then you're no _

_You're in and you're out _

_You're up and you're down _

Next came Rosalie. She even had a little dance to go along with her song. We all could obviously tell that Dad did not approve of her dance. However, Emmett did.

_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time_

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman

Soon after Emmett, Jasper, and I all sang _Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy_. We were all having so much fun. Alice and Rosalie even got Bella to get up on stage and sing _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_. Then most of the younger nurses and other doctors came up and sang karaoke. Most of us didn't even realize that Carlisle and Esme had left the dance floor.

I looked over to find them standing next to the dessert table. Mom slipped a piece of chocolate cake in to dad's mouth, which made him smile. I watched as he lovingly put an arm around her.

This was the first time they weren't dancing. They had stopped dancing when the music changed. Then I realized that the tango, the salsa, the waltz, the rumba, and many other dances they were familiar with, but grinding was foreign to them. However, I was not going to teach my parents how to grind either. Then the best idea struck me.

I ran as quickly as I could up to Emmett and explained to him my plan. He told the rest of my siblings. We all agreed that it was a super idea.

"Hey, hey, hey Ladies and gents we've just ha a request for a song to play. These people also wanted it to be a special dance Doctor Cullen and his wife because they look like they might need some fun." Emmett smiled.

Alice turned off the lights; While Jasper turned a spotlight on and flashed it toward mom and dad. Bella took their plates. Then Rose pulled them on to the dance floor. They stood in the center of the dance floor while all the other guests stepped off to the side. Then the music began to play.

_Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you theres no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do_

For the morning sun in all its glory  
Greets the day with hope and comfort too  
You fill my life with laughter  
And somehow you make it better  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  
Theres a love thats divine  
And its yours and its mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

Have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you theres no one else above you  
Fill my heart with gladness  
Take away all my sadness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do

Theres a love thats divine  
And its yours and its mine like the sun  
And at the end of the day  
We should give thanks and pray  
To the one, to the one

And have I told you lately that I love you  
Have I told you theres no one else above you  
You fill my heart with gladness  
Take away my sadness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do  
Take away all my sadness  
Fill my life with gladness  
Ease my troubles thats what you do

They finished with a kiss. It was was a perfect end to one of the perfect evening.


	3. AN

Hey Readers,

I hope you don't mind a little more of my corrupt mind but my friend Kitty gave me the idea to do a few scenes where they Cullen Children walk in during one of Esme and Carlisle's very rare moments together(if you know what I mean by moment). I won't write anything disgusting or disturbing and I defiantly won't go in to detail about what is going on….I'll let you picture it for yourself.

Love always,

CarsmeCarlislexEsme


	4. Alice and Jaspers Walk In

Third Person POV

One day Alice Cullen was, look through her many close when a vision struck her. (A/N: The Cullen's still have their powers even though they're human) She stared blankly at her closet for a moment until she came out of the trance. "EWWWWW" she screamed as she shuddered.

Soon Jasper came running in to her bedroom. "Alice, honey, what happened what's wrong, tell me," He said while putting an arm around her.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please, Alice, please tell me."

"No….Jazz, I…..c…c…can't t…t…tell you."

"Alice you can tell me anything. I will help you face what ever you saw."

"They made up their mind."

"Who?"

Alice pursed her lips together. Then Jasper looked in to the eyes of his shocked wife. "Please, Alice." Finally, she managed to squeak out "Carlisle….and…. Esme." Jasper quickly jumped off Alice's bed and ran up the stairs to his parent's room. He flung open the door to see his parents half dressed and practically on top of one another.

"Uhhhh…" was all he could say.

"JASPER HALE" Esme shrieked while buttoning up her shirt.

He covered his eyes "I'm….so sorry mom….and dad…..Alice had a vision…..and awe I'm leaving"

Jasper sprinted back down the stairs and in to Alice's room. "Guess you saw what I saw," Alice smile halfheartedly. "Yup" Jasper replied automatically running to Alice's side.

Then Carlisle and Esme walked into the room. "We're sorry" Esme said while sitting on the bed next to Alice. "It's alright" Alice replied as Jasper nodded in agreement.

"We never meant for you two to see that."

"I know Esme, I know…it's just I don't know when I'm going to get these visions…. It can be hard. I mean do you guys really have to make a final decision…to you know…uhh…do…stuff.

"Well, sometimes we do Alice." Esme gave her a warm motherly smile.

Then Carlisle began to laugh uncontrollably. "This isn't funny" Alice shrieked. However his laughter continued.

"Oh really then why am I laughing"

"Because you're a sadist, a very sadist father. I don't know where mom gets that your compassionate. SADIST, SADIST, SADIST.

Then Carlisle Cullen shut the door to his daughter's room and walked to the kitchen with his wife. Jasper then tried to calm Alice down. He triumphed successfully

**Thanks to Abbey Schwartes, a part of my creative board. She helped me with this scene. Thanks also for helping me channel my inner Alice…..well……you were really Alice.**


	5. Carlisle's Sick Day

Esme's POV

I was sleeping peacefully and dreaming wonderful dreams when I was woken up by horribly loud coughing. I slowly sat up in my bed and flicked on my lamp. I saw my poor Carlisle sitting on the edge of the bed trying to cough as quietly as possible.

"Carlisle" I spoke in a natural sleepy tone.

"Oh…I'm sorry dearest *cough* I didn't mean to wake you" My loving husband responded.

"I'm fine, but you sound horrible darling" I implied.

"I'm *cough* Fine *cough*" Carlisle choked

"You most certainly are not. No going to work for you tomorrow" I said plainly.

"But,*cough* Esme *cough*" he begged.

"No ifs, ands, or buts, you are staying home" I commanded.

Why wouldn't that man just let himself be sick? He obviously needed to stay home. I could tell that my husband was tired and had been up coughing all night. A day of rest would suit my Carlisle well.

Carlisle's POV

The next morning I woke up and looked at my clock it was 7. I was late for work by an hour and a half. I quickly shot up out of bed to get ready. However, I felt incredibly dizzy and suddenly everything went black and I heard a strange humming in the background. The next thing I heard was the shrill scream of my wife.

"Carlisle" she shrieked. I so badly wanted to open m eyes and tell her that I was completely all right but, all that could come out was a slow mumble. Soon the others entered the room. "Help me take you father down stairs" my wife commanded. That was the last thing I heard before the buzzing returned.

I awoke to touch of a cold hand brushing against my hot cheek. I sluggishly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to regain my sight. The first face I saw was my Esme. She smiled as she gently stroked the side of my face.

"Oh thank God you're alright" she began "I was worried sick."

"Esme…*cough* I'm….*cough* fine" I retaliated.

"Carlisle" she said sternly "you fainted and hit your head….you were out cold for an hour. All you could do was mumble. You scared your children and me."

"Where are the children?" I asked

"They're at school"

"Wait…*cough* that means its *cough* 8 o'clock……*cough* I need to get to *cough* work."

"No you are not. I've already called and told you were not coming in today." Her maternal tone came out.

"Wh*cough*at?"

"Now stick this under your tongue" she demanded.

Esme put the thermometer under my tongue and watched to make sure that she got the correct temperature. After a brief waiting period it beeped. She pulled it out of my moth and looked on to the tiny screen.

"103.5" she flat out told me "Defiantly no work for you."

"Esme I must do some work" I begged

"No" she barked "and just to make sure I'm going to stay here with you. Lift up your head."

I did as I was told and sat up. For the first time I realized I was on the couch. The boys must have carried me down when I fainted. Esme sat on the sofa where my head should be. She carefully pulled me back down and I rested my head in her lap. My Esme began to stroke my cheek again and soon I drifted in to a deep sleep.

Bella's POV

I was coming home with Edward and his family today. I was really worried about Carlisle. As soon as the last bell rang the Cullen's and I hopped in our cars and made a mad dash to the Cullen household.

When we finally made it there we opened the door to see Esme gently rubbing her hand up and down the doctor's face. It was so cute when he fidgeted a little and the quickly drifted back to sleep by her touch. It was an AWE moment.


End file.
